Highschool
by 0xNatashax0
Summary: The kids go to highschool. RononTeyla, ElizabethJohn, LauraCarson
1. Billy no mates approaching

Title: Highschool  
Author: 0xNatashax0  
Date: 18.07.06  
Characters: Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, Weir, Carson, Laura, Caldwell, Lorne, Sora, Michael, Kate, Novak and Mckay  
Pairing: Ronon/Teyla, Elizabeth/John, Laura/Carson  
Rating: T  
Warnings: swearing, kissing  
Archiving: Yeah, but give credit to me  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, bla, bla, you know what I'm on about.  
Summary: The kids at higschool  
Unbeta'd so the mistakes are all mine.

* * *

**High school**

The richer kids were always sat on the school steps, sniggering if someone like Rodney walked past or any nerds who were stupid enough to approach the gorgeous Teyla. The normal nerd group were heading up the steps, a young girl named Elizabeth lead them, John tried not to stare at her, he didn't know why but lately he had the hots for her. He still didn't get why she wad a nerd because, in his opinion, she was beautiful, her black her gently curled around her shoulders and her figure was "perfect" the word slipped out of his moth.

"What?" asked a young guy called Ronon, his long dreadlocks pulled back, John stuttered and finally came up with

"It was a sarcastic remark, I just realizes we have...err...PE first" Ronon looked confused and said

"But you like PE" John looked away with a look of _'oh shit'_ on his face, praying that nobody had seen his stare at Elizabeth.

"Billy no mates approaching" said a lad called Carson

"Not again" said a girl named Laura ad she ran her hands through Carson's hair.

"Oh God" said burying her head in her hands.

"Teyla!" shouted the young boy known as Kavanaugh.

"I'll see you guys in gym" said Teyla grabbing her stuff and racing up the steps, leaving Kavanaugh solo.

The others arrived in gym, Teyla was already running around the playground for her 6 compulsory laps.

Laps were finished and all the class in a group around the teacher. Today they had baseball. The teacher split them into two teams. John threw the ball as Ronon and the lot, along with a couple of nerds, stood in the field. Elizabeth smacked the ball hard sending it reasonably hard, sending Teyla and Ronon running up the field. Teyla grabbed the ball as it fell in mid air, eliminating poor Elizabeth, she looked pissed off but lightly handed the bat to Radek who hit yet another decent ball, running to base one and then to two.

One sweaty hour later Teyla and Ronon were walking across the grounds to the main building, when she was called to the office. She arrived with Ronon in tow, her dad, Liam Tegan, stood at the door looking close to tears.

"What's wrong dad?" she said going over and hugging him

"It's your mum, the cancer..." he stuttered "she's gone". Teyla's face dropped as tears formed in her eyes, she went back to hugging him as tears freely streamed from her eyes.

Everyone stood in black as the rain pored down onto there faces, Teyla slowly walked up to the coffin and placed a bouquet of white lilies on it and returning back to where she had been next to Ronon, he body leaning into him as more teras ran down her soft cheeks. His parents behind them among other very close friends.

All sat in silence on Laura's bed, John decided to break the silence and said "You're 16th birthday's coming up this Saturday Teyla, what do you want to do for it?" a short silence reigned over

"I don't know, I was hoping for something small, maybe just go for dinner together or something?"

"OK, yeah sure" replied John

"I can't believe you're finally going to be 16 like the rest of us! May 28th 2006, and finally all of us are 16!" exclaimed Carson "But it's not that special, well some things are" he took Laura's hand and smiled

"Just two days" said Teyla not truly animated "I wish my mum could be here though" tears began to swell up in her eyes once more, Ronon took her in his arms and Carson went over and cuddled her two, turning it into a group hug, tears streaming from her eyes, "I love you all"

"OK Sunday night...where do you want to go Teyla" asked John pulling away like the others.

"How about the steak house?" asked Teyla clearing tears from her cheeks

"OK, it'll be my present"

"Are you sure all of us?"

"My parents'll pay, we've got plenty"

"OK" Teyla nodded looking slightly happier than she had before. Not just because of John but because she felt some new feelings between her and Ronon sort of sparking around her. They had always been BEST friends and she had had the hots for him before but this, this was different.

Teyla and Ronon arrived at the restaurant and asked for the reserved table under the name _Sheppard. _The two sat down and realized that the table was layed for 7 instead of 5, she commented on this to Ronon but he simply stated that John was bringing a date this still didn't clarify why there were 7 seatings but she let it go.

"I hope I'm not late" said a gentle voice from behind them

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Teyla jumping out of her seat and hugging the fella "Aiden! How did you know?"

"John called and begged me to come!"

"I can't believe you came from sun America to dull boring England!"

"Well it was worth it" replied Aiden, Ronon stood up and went to introduce himself when Teyla said

"This is Ronon"

"You're boyfriend? You make a cute couple"

"No, we're just good friends" said Teyla "Ronon this is Aiden" she then turned to look at Aiden and said "Don't worry you know everyone else". Aiden took his seat and said

"I'm sorry about your mum", Laura and Carson appeared, then after all had ordered drinks, John arrived with... Elizabeth.

"Sorry we're late" said John trying to break the silence that had broken out "This is Elizabeth"

"We know who she is John" said Carson

"Be nice OK?"

"We're always nice" argued Laura

"Yeah just 'cos we have different interests, it was no reason for you lot to start insulting us! The films have got it all around the wrong way..." retaliated Carson, Elizabeth turned to leave but John put his arm around her waist not letting her leave

"Be nice" he said again this time in a slightly sterner voice. He and Elizabeth sat down and gestured everyone to start chatting again.

After there meal her and Ronon were walking back to there houses which were next door, but they were a good deal out of town so they got to have a long conversation about Elizabeth and John.

"She's quite nice" said Teyla breaking the pleasant silence

"Who? Elizabeth?"

"Yeah"

"I guess" replied Ronon "Well yeah she is, she's got a cute smile and John seems to like her" he paused and said "alot"

"I agree, I wonder if this has been going on long..."

"I don't think so she seemed pretty awkward and un-at-ease"

"Do you think her and her lot will start hanging around with us?"

"I hope not I can't stand Rodney nor Zalenka and don't even get me started on Steven" Teyla giggled

"I agree, I hope we don't end up central for everyone! We could end up with Novak and Kate or Sora!" they carried on walking in silence

"So what's the story on Aiden? Are you to exes or something?"

"Don't be stupid! He's like a brother to me!" she paused "What's it to you anyway?" she prayed to get the answer she wanted instead of what she wanted she got a

"Just curious" looking up at his house in the distance

"When I get back, I'm just going to slob out... do you want to join me?"

"OK" he replied thinking over how he had simply said _just curious_.

The two sat on the sofa watching _Calender Girls_. A tear centered in her eye while the watched the funeral scene reminding her do much of her mothers, Ronon took her hand and squeezed it, she lent into him missing her mum everywhere she went she was reminded.

Ronon lay leaning against the armrest barely awake Teyla next to him also barely awake, as Bring It On played on the TV.

"How are your parents Ronon?" asked Liam walking into the room, Ronon replied gruffly

"They're fine, my mum still a bit down, she keeps thinking she'll come over and see her best friend and then..." he trailed of with the thought "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'll survive, I'm going to bed, the spare rooms ready if you want it, but you can both stay there if you want"

"Thanks" replied Ronon

"Night Dad" said Teyla chocking back the tears that had formed from just hearing talk on her mum. He left the two alone.

"Teyla" said Ronon

"Yes" she replied, opening her eyes

"I have a present for you"

"I said no presents" she replied whilst sitting up

"I know but believe me you want this" he took a tiny box from his pocket, still lying down he handed her the box "Happy 16th Birthday" Teyla opened the tiny box inside sat a Celtic cross on a silver chain, that her mother had promised her a tear appeared in here eye "You're Dad said that your mum had promised this, so when i asked him what to get you his said to get you the necklace"

"Thank-you" she said bending over to kiss him on the cheek, but Ronon turned his head to catch her lips, she pecked him on the lips and went to give him another kiss when she herd someone coming down the stairs "Oh shit" she said going back to the way she had been lying, leaning on Ronon her hand next to her head touching his chest through his slightly open shirt. The necklace clutched in her other hand, she began to doze of as she herd her dad creep past them. He placed a blanket over the two friends thinking they were deep in sleep when both heads were spinning.

The phone rang waking Teyla from her sleep, she leaned over Ronon and picked it up off the floor and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey! Teyla? It's John"

"Yeah, what?" said Teyla a little grumpily, Ronon began to sit up noticing that Teyla was half on top of him

"We're all heading into town, you want to come?"

"Everything will be shut it's Sunday"

"It's sales, remember? The shops don't shut during sales time!"

"I'll just asked Ronon"

"Ronon's there?"

"Well he is my friend" she moved the phone from her ear and pressed it against her shoulder "Do you want to go into town?"

"Yeah sure" replied Ronon gruffly, she told John and hung up, Teyla got up and went to leave the phone to charge "Well, I'm going to go next door to my house and have a shower, and I'll see you later"

"Ronon, I'm sorry about last night I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't worry about it, now I think I know how you really feel about me" she blushed and looked at the floor "and I know exactly how you feel" Teyla looked up and smiled at him and he breezed past her and out the door. She felt a little annoyed wishing that she could have all the fire and passion he could give her.

Later the two of them were heading into town in a pleasant silence "Don't tell them please" said Teyla breaking the silence

"Tell who, what?" he asked bewildered

"You know the others, don't tell that we're...you know what I mean"

"As far as I'm concerned we're the same as we always wee except now I can touch without wishing I could have all of you"

"How long have you..." Teyla paused searching for the right words "liked me?" she finished off

"A while, it's been stronger these past few weeks"

"Same" replied Teyla with a smile

They saw the others in the distance and she smiled broadly, to her surprise Elizabeth was also there"

Later after some intense shopping the girls met up with the boys for lunch. They sat in McDonald's, Teyla and Ronon sat next to each other, John was opposite Teyla, they were talking about the trip to Spain with school which was just over a week away, but Ronon was making it very difficult he had his hand placed around her back, and was slowly stroking her back in a teasing manner, making her concentration levels zilch, she stood up and said "I've got to go to a newsagents" she walked out and left the others here

"You know I should leave you couples alone" he bounded out of his seat and ran out the door catching Teyla up in no time.

"Ronon" she said in a annoyed voice

"What? I couldn't resist!"

"God if the others notice it'll be so awkward!"

"They won't, besides it's hard to hold myself back!"

"I know what you mean" she said taking his hand.

The next morning she could not get up, she hated Mondays, no matter how much her alarm clock sounded, after a long interval and a shower she managed to wake up. She met Ronon outside and his mum drove them to school and this is when her day got really weird. When they met up in the morning John didn't show, and he was normally first, and Elizabeth wasn't to be seen either, until break when it chucked down with rain, which was always the worst. Teyla and Ronon were in the back hall trying to find a quiet place where they could sit and talk. When they came across a couple who looked VERY familiar, John and Elizabeth were kissing passionately, his hand up her shirt, and both moaning softly.

"Hi guys" said Teyla as the two of them walked past, Elizabeth and John parted lips, with petrified looks on there face ad they watched Teyla and Ronon walk away. They ended up in the playground the only deserted place in the school, that sat at the back on the concrete seats, they chatted for a while when Ronon moved in slowly to kiss her, the bell rang but Ronon looked into her eyes "We should go to class" her face was disappointed but she knew she had to.

Sat in the class thing were perfectly routine, John had decided to come in and him and Elizabeth were making looks from the other side of the room

"JOHN!" shouted Ronon to get his attention "You haven't said a word all day"

"Ye well..I think I love her" the four of them were left gob smacked, they understood how Carson and Laura were in love but John and Elizabeth they barely know each other

"What?" asked Teyla

"I know you love me Teyla but I don't feel the same"

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed "I love R.. someone else" fury was building up inside her

"No point hiding it, everyone knows!" he grabbed his books and headed over to Elizabeth's table, Laura, Carson and Ronon looked astonished

"Where's he get that, it's obvious you're in love with R.. no one", there tutor walked into the room and handed them all a peace of paper and said

"Write you're troubles" there tutor wad weird and he just agve random work that no one did! Laura folded hers in half, scribbled something it and tossed it to Teyla

_you don't love him right?_

_course not _

_i've always known that you love ronon!_

_what! don't be silly_

_see it's obvious_

_fine yes_

_he also knows doesn't he? he feels the same way doesn't he?_

_he doesn't know, and i don't know how he feels_

At lunch they sat at there table, Laura trying to get as much out of Teyla as possible, she was just ignoring her

"OH come on! Spill" much to Laura's despair John came over and said

"I'm sorry about earlier Teyla"

"bugger off" was her reply "I don't love you because I'm head over heals for someone else, we'll forget about it, but for now leave me alone because I'm very annoyed with you" she got up having finished her lunch and walked out brushing past Ronon

"What did you say to her?" his voice didn't sound normal, it sounded murderous

"I was just apologizing"

"I'm sure you would have carried on accusing if she'd have given you a chance" said Laura, Ronon shook his head and walked out after Teyla.

She was leaning against a heater in the hallway, Ronon walked up to her and lent next to her.

"You know we should go some where just you and me, tonight"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten" Teyla gave him a puzzled look "you-me-our parents dinner ring any bells?"

"Oh shit yeah!" Ronon sniggered "Do I have to dress up nice?"

"You always look nice" he said smiling

"You know what I mean"

"No just normal" Teyla smiled and looked into his emerald eyes.


	2. Oh go on sit by me

Matthew and Maria, Ronon's parents, sat at the end of the table opposite Liam with Teyla at his side and Ronon opposite her.  
"I'm so looking forward to the trip"  
"Me too" replied Ronon  
"What trips this?" asked Maria  
"The Spain one!" exclaimed Ronon  
"Oh yes I remember when was it again dear?"  
"Thursday" said Ronon ignorantly  
"Only two days?" commented Liam  
"Ye dad" replied Teyla, for the rest of the meal that was all her and Ronon could talk about.

The two days flew, and much to Teyla's surprise no one had found out about her and Ronon, she figured this was because she still hadn't had the chance to give him a proper kiss infact they were like they always had been except a little more tactile, Teyla now managed to ignore the problem with John so everything was almost normal, yes Elizabeth was now with them nearly all the time, but that aside things were pretty normal.

"Oh go on sit by me" moaned John as they stood waiting for the coach suitcases at there feet  
"No" said Elizabeth firmly  
"Why?" moaned John "Teyla and Ronon are sitting together and they're not even a couple!" Teyla and Ronon exchanged knowingly glances and smirked at John.  
"I want to sit with my friends" replied Elizabeth  
"I know what to do we'll sit right at the back, with the 5 seats" John did his I'm a genius grin, Elizabeth just went  
"Fine"  
"Let's sit as far away from them as possible" whispered Ronon in Teyla's ear.  
The coach finally pulled up late as usual and Miguel the Spanish Spanish teacher helped everyone load there suitcases into the coach, Teyla kissed her Dad good bye and told him to take care of himself, Ronon hugged his mum and headed onto the coach shortly followed by Teyla. She walked up into the coach and saw Ronon in the second row, far away from Rodney, John walked by and said  
"You not joining us at the back'" Teyla sitting down beside Ronon replied  
"I get travel sickness" John shrugged and carried up the coach  
"Do you?" asked Ronon  
"No. You don't mind being by the window do you? I hate it?"  
"Not at all" he replied, Miguel boarded and dumped his bag down in front of them and started down the register calling everyone out name by name. He said something to the driver and they set off, Miguel picked up the microphone tapping it twice to see if it was on.  
"OK it's going to be a long day" he said into the microphone " we've got 4 hours to the airport, then we've got the 3 hours waiting at the airport, the flights not to bad just 2 and a half hours, then when we get to Spain we've got a hour and half drive to the hotel. Rules, please don't make to much noise go to sleep or something! Oh and some of you keep the kissing to a minimal" a few people giggled and looked at Carson and Laura who where sat in the middle. Also if you have any DVD's or CD's bring them to the front and we MAY play them."  
"EH! Miguel can we put on some porn?" shouted a boy, Miguel shock his head his face saying what an idiot, he placed the microphone back in it's holder and sat down, next to Natasha another Spanish teacher. Many people were sure there was something going on between them.

Teyla opened her eyes and noted that the clock only said 00:00 she'd only been asleep for 2 hours, the bus was silent she presumed everyone else was sleeping, and she snuggled back into whatever it was she was leaning on when she realized it was Ronon his hands around her waist where she neatly curved  
"Sorry" she said slowly getting up, Ronon kept his eyes closed but replied  
"That's OK" his hand moved down to the small of her back and his other indicated her to lie back down she duly did, Ronon was at it again he was stroking her back in a way he knew truly tormented her, goosebumps plagued her skin but she drifted back to sleep very quickly.  
"Ronon, Teyla" said a soft voice quietly above them, the two opened there eyes, Miguel was there and he carried on "You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you before so you're friends choose you're rooms for you" the two sat up a bit alarmed not wanting to know who they were with  
"Uh who am I with?" asked Teyla, Miguel looked at his notebook and read well there are only 6 girls here overall so you're altogether, umm, ah here, Lindsey, Kate, Sora" Teyla let out an annoyed moan "Elizabeth and Laura I would have put you with Ronon but you know the rules."  
"Who's Lindsey?" asked Teyla  
"Uh, well you all call her Novak. Ronon you're in a room with 7, with Rodney, Radek"  
"No way" butted in Ronon, Miguel ignored him and carried on the same  
"Steven, John and Kavanaugh, oh and Michael" Ronon went to protest but Miguel walked away and sat in his seat.  
"Bloody unbelievable!" moaned Ronon  
"My poor honey" teased Teyla, as she lifted her hand and ran it across his lips, Ronon took her hand and said  
"not here"  
"But we're always with people! I never get to kiss you!" she moaned, the coach came to a stop and she looked past Ronon and out the window only to see the drop-off point at Bristol Airport. 


	3. I never take it off

Hours later there hotel came into view, this time Natasha picked up the microphone and said  
"That's the hotel down there, the time here is 10 o'clock so change your watches. Anyway you've got until midday to settle in or whatever and then we're going to the beach" A bunch of people cheered "Unfortunately, it'll take an hour to get there it's one of the nicest beach son this coast so it'll be worth it" the coach stopped and she carried on "You may all go get your suitcases BUT wait outside we have to go and get keys" everyone got up and left glad to be off the coach.

The beach was busy but bearable, the sun on the other hand blazed down on them. Deep in the bay was a float with diving boards, slides and all that jazz. Ronon stood on a diving board Teyla behind him, "I'll race you" he said, diving into the water Teyla divided in after him swimming to catch him up, they reached a where they could stand still swimming Teyla just on Ronon's tail she grabbed his foot and stopped him, he stood up and she came up close to him. She placed her hands around the back of his head, pulling him towards her and stretching her self up. Her lips collided with his she let her tongue glide across his once, then she pulled away slightly looking into his deep emerald eyes, he smiled bending down and kissing her deeply on the lips wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer her body pressing against his, they fitted perfectly. Teyla's hand made it's way slowly up his chest tracing the outline of his 6 pack and other well defined muscles. There breathing getting heavier his hand stroking her cheek then sliding down to just above her cleavage where it met the Celtic cross, he clenched it in his hands and pulled away from her lips.  
"You still where it" his lips went back to hers  
"I never take it off" she breathed kissing him once more "we should stop" she said, of course the statement had no effect, she simply couldn't stay away from his lips  
"You're right" he said pulling away and taking her hands in his.  
"TEYLA!" shouted Laura who was walking over to them, Teyla and Ronon immediately dropped hands and walked over to Laura  
"SO you are together, you lied to me Teyla" she gave them her puppy dog face "And I'm pretty sure half the girls know!"  
"I'm gonna kill you Laura" shouted Teyla in a joking voice as she began to swim away. Teyla chasing after her they were joined by John, Elizabeth and Carson who, as far as Teyla could tell, hadn't seen anything. Ronon swam up behind them and made Elizabeth jump.  
"Come on you lot, volleyball net's free" John was throwing the ball in his hand up and down. They split into teams they were as predicted John, Elizabeth, Laura, Carson, Teyla and Ronon on one and on the other Kate, Sora, Lindsey, Michael, Rodney and Zalenka they also ended up with Kavanaugh 'cos he wouldn't leave them alone. When they finally realized the time they all grabbed there bags girls still in bikinis, and half the boys didn't even bother with shoes. They ran up to the restaurant on the promenade where they were supposed to meet. Almost everyone was there except for two boys who came running up soaking wet. Most people weren't dressed and were sat on the wall opposite the restaurant putting skirts and t-shirts. Everyone had terrible sunburn especially Rodney, well Teyla and Ronon didn't for the simpl reason that they had naturally tanned skin. Teyla pulled on her skirt but didn't bother with a top it was to hot, Ronon finally put on some shoes and pulled his hair back.  
Inside the restaurant was a table layed for the 20 of them.  
"We're going to have a dish called paella it's typical of this are" said Natasha  
"One of my favorites" added Miguel.  
They were all strolling along the promenade to go back to the coach. Teyla was at the very back taking photos of the now empty beach when she was approached by a Spanish man holding a huge bunch of roses all different colors, he handed her a red rose and he said  
"Señorita una rosa de el hombre alto, Ronon creo"  
miss a rose from the tall man, Ronon I think  
"Gracias" she lifted the rose to her nose smelling it, she smiled at the thought of her Ronon, the man nodded his head and left.  
Ronon and Teyla sat in the same seats ad before on the coach, when Kavanaugh walked past and said disgusted "Who gave you the rose?"  
"Some utterly gorgeous guy I'm falling for" replied Teyla, Kavanaugh looked at Ronon a threatening look on his face  
"She didn't say it was me" Ronon replied defensively even though he knew he could take Kavanaugh any day, Kavanaugh even fainted once when Ronon walked up to him!  
Kavanaugh made his way up the bus and sat back down on his own.

"Who gave you the rose?" asked Elizabeth as she unlocked there hotel room  
"Some guy" replied Teyla, Elizabeth looked puzzled then like she knew something she wasn't about to say "what?" asked Teyla  
"Nothing" said Elizabeth teasing her, and walking into the door.  
"He really likes you" said Kate into Teyla's ear as she walked past her  
"Drop the dumb act!" said Laura as she dropped onto her bed  
"Fine, who knows?"  
"Everyone but some of the boys" said Kate  
"Knows what?" asked Sora  
"That Teyla and Ronon are together!" exclaimed Lindsey, Sora's mouth literally dropped  
"What's with you" asked Kate taking her clothes off  
"Nothing" said Sora with a slight stutter and a scowl, Teyla raised an eyebrow and smiled and slumped onto her bed  
"So? How was he?" asked Laura, Teyla's smile said it all. She began to change, there was a knock at the door, she looked around at everyone else they were already in there underwear, so she pulled her top back on and went to the door. She opened it and there stood Ronon as soon as he saw it was her he said  
"I just..." not finishing he took her around the waist and began to kiss her.  
"Awwww" came from the room, from about 4 girls, Teyla still in Ronon's arms, moved forward and closed the door behind her kissing deeply, they pulled away and he finally finished his sentence  
"...couldn't stay away!" Teyla smiled and walked back into the room.  
"Carson would never come to my room" said Laura longingly  
"Go to bed all of you" said Teyla with a massive grin.

8:00 they had to be up by to get down for breakfast, Teyla made sure she was first ready and rushed out without everyone. She knocked on the door no one answered so she decided to enter, there in front of here stood Michael in total starkers "Holy Shit" he said racing to the bathroom to hide. She peered in the room and noted that everyone else was dressed.  
"Ready to go down?"  
"Ye I'm..." started John only to be butted in by Ronon who said  
"I am let's go" they rushed out of the room making sure no one followed, they stepped into the lift which was rite next door. They stepped in pressing the button for ground floor quickly as they herd the door to Ronon's room opening. The lift door closed in time and Ronon turned to Teyla who was lent against the lift wall, he began kissing her neck and nibbling on just the spot that made her quiver. The lift door slid open all of a sudden, Teyla and Ronon looked toward the door a look on there faces you could not compare, Miguel walked in followed by Natasha. They quickly moved from the position they were in.  
"Teyla, Ronon" Miguel acknowledged them with a smirk on hid face "SO? How long have you two been..."  
"we're not together" butted in Ronon, Miguel looked at him like he was stupid  
"I'm pretty sure everyone knows, and if they don't they'll probably find out very soon" said Natasha toward the two of them, Teyla decided to change the subject so she said  
"What are we doing today?" even though she knew very well  
"We're going up to the castle we'll have a tour in Spanish and you'll learn a bit about the town." much to her relief the lift doors opened and they rushed out to find a table.

"What a long boring day" said Teyla as they sat on the coach coming back from the castle  
"We got to practice our Spanish" offered Ronon  
"Well you did, with all those girls" said Teyla leaning against the window, Ronon smiled and lent over to her placing his lips on hers and kissing her deeply, Teyla forgot they were around everyone and she kissed him right back. Miguel was walking past them and noticed they were kissing so he swatted Ronon around the head  
"Ow" said Ronon pulling away from Teyla and looking up at Miguel  
"Will you please not do that!" said Miguel in reply  
"Why? Jealous?" Miguel shook his head clearly annoyed, and carried on up the bus counting everyone. Ronon looked up the corridor behind Miguel, Carson and John both received whacks round the head as did a few other people but for different reasons.  
Miguel returned to his seat in front of them, Teyla lent over the head of his chair and said  
"So we have to go straight to our rooms when we get back?"  
"Why do you ask, Teyla?" he said teasingly, she stumbled for words when he eventually replied with "No, but you must be back by 8 o'clock for dinner"  
"What have we got?"  
"No idea!" Miguel got up and picked up the microphone "You may all go out around the town when we get back as long as you're back for 8 o'clock, for dinner"  
The bus came to a stop, Ronon and Teyla rushed out so did many others but they made sure they were first, alone and that no one had seen where they'd gone. 


End file.
